


PSL Hell

by Cassiebobassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, No Angst, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, inktoberbunker, very sweet, with a little bit of (pumpkin) spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiebobassie/pseuds/Cassiebobassie
Summary: The new family business: serving people, brewing things. Even though Dean helps run a coffee shop, he hates PSLs. In fact, he’s hated everything pumpkin spiced for years now. Even pumpkin pies. And it’s all Cas’s fault. A story about how an ex-hunter and an ex-angel came to enjoy the best things in life (and how none of those things are pumpkin-spiced lattes).





	PSL Hell

**Author's Note:**

> First day of the Inktoberbunker challenge. I hope to do a few more of these fun little head canons. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them! Thank you for reading.

Dean hates Pumpkin Spice Lattes. In fact, he’s hated everything pumpkin spiced for years now. Even pumpkin pies. And it’s all Cas’s fault.

Nearly a decade before they thought to own their own coffeeshop, before Dean admitted he wouldn’t exactly mind baking pies for a living or putting down roots. A decade before Team Free Will decided to do the occasional hunt, only seeking evil if it showed up in their backyard, Cas decided that coffee shops were part of the modern human experience, and, as an ex-angel, he refused to go without.

Every town they came to for a hunt, Cas hunted out coffee shops eager to try something new. In the six months he'd been human, Cas had sought out life experiences the way only a warrior could, hard-eyed and determined. The first thing he claimed was Dean.

Cas had showed up at the bunker alive, but without his grace, and while his reunion with Dean began with a hug it ended with a kiss. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him off to the bedroom because, as Cas explained, he refused to waste one moment of his new human life.

So Dean isn't surprised that Cas walks into their hotel room with a steaming cup of some hipster concoction. No matter how many times he insists to Cas that regular coffee's fine, Cas brings back espressos or lattes or cold brews. But when Cas shows up with this cinnamon disaster that Dean can smell from their bed, Dean just can't help teasing the guy.

He starts to explain that only certain kinds of people order pumpkin spice lattes—and they sure as shit aren’t beat-up middle-aged hunters and their ex-angel boyfriends. But Cas rolls his eyes and says _Dean if you want my attention, ask for it. You don't have to insult my choice of beverage_ which is total crap. Dean doesn't want Cas's attention. Ok, so maybe he hates the rare morning when Cas is up before he is. But does anybody like to wake up in a cold bed alone, when they could be waking snuggled up to a their new boyfriend? Besides, as Dean tells Cas, it's _his_ job as Cas’s boyfriend to make sure Cas experiences the best human life has to offer. And pumpkin spice lattes are not on the damn list.

After Dean rants about the kinds of things that _are_ on the list: protecting your family, doing that star watching thing Cas talked him into last night, having the best sex in the world with your hot boyfriend, Cas’s eyes go soft and he puts down the spiced nightmare. And things only improve from there when Cas leans over Dean and starts working at his robe. Cas proceeds to give Dean one of the best blow iobs in the history of mankind. Cas’s lips and tongue are still warm from his drink, and Cas runs his strong hands along Dean’s thighs. And all the while, because Cas sat his unfinished latte next to Dean, a mix of cinnamon and pure evil wafts from the Pumpkin spiced latte.

Every time Dean smells the stuff, he gets a chubby.

It's been nearly a decade now, and Cas has switched from chasing coffee to obsessing over tea. And now they live in a small two bedroom home instead of the bunker. And they’re husbands instead of hunters. And the family business, Sam jokes, is serving people, brewing things. And it's awesome. Because although things have changed, some things haven't. Cas still looks at Dean with the same soft expression. Cas stills grabs his shoulder and can see into Dean's soul. And they'd still do anything to help each other. And Dean has the two people he loves most close to him, safe and alive. And he wouldn't change a thing… even if they do sell PSLs and pumpkin pies.

**Author's Note:**

> During the Inktoberbunker challenge, I will post on my usual schedule, too (every other Thursday), which means that the witch!Cas high school AU will begin this Thursday (10/05) as promised. If you want more coffeeshop AU, you can read[I saw Daddy Kissing ... Dean Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028620/chapters/27228411), my recent coffeeshop owner!Cas and firefighter!Dean story.


End file.
